For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique to move image portions, such as a pointer for navigation or a radio main window, displayed on a display screen in association with manipulation to a remote touchpad portion. A user interface apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes (i) a remote touchpad portion that detects moving manipulation of a finger of a manipulator and (ii) a control portion that associates the finger manipulation detected by the remote touchpad portion with movement of a map or a pointer.
The control portion further acquires a distance from the remote touchpad portion to the finger. When the distance to the finger acquired by the control portion is smaller than a predefined height, for example, three centimeters (cm), the control portion associates the finger manipulation detected by the remote touchpad portion with movement of the pointer on the display screen. In contrast, when the acquired distance to the finger is a predefined height, for example, in the range of 5 cm to 7 cm, the control portion associates a finger manipulation detected by the remote touchpad portion with a switch from the radio main window to a manipulation standby window.